PAW Patrol's Christmas
by KNDfreak
Summary: A very early Christmas gift coming from me. Just a bunch of fluff with my pairings. Shouldn't be too long, just doing one chapter per pairing. Pairs: Ryder x Katie, Mayor Humdinger x Goodway, Jake x OC, Everest x OC, Marshall x Chase, Skye x Rubble, and Zuma x Rocky. That's all, folks! And a merry early Christmas to you all!
1. Ryder x Katie

A/N: I don't plan on making this any longer than it needs to be. I just want to get it out of the way NOW so I can focus the other stories such as Undying Love and A World That Never Was. So here's your early Christmas gift from me to you :D One chapter for each pairing I make (Ryder x Katie, Mayor Goodway x Humdinger, Jake x OC, Everest x OC, Marshall x Chase, Skye x Rubble, Zuma x Rocky, in that order.)

First up, Ryder and Katie.

* * *

It was a cold, windy day in Adventure Bay. It was actually just the beginning of winter, and while the grey clouds that hung above their little town threaten to snow down on them, it hasn't really snowed yet, which was sort of disappointing with the pups. Speaking of, the pups were all outside playing, chasing each other around the yard in their game of tag. Ryder would have joined, but he had something else on his mind.

Christmas was coming up in a few weeks. Everyone was excited about it, especially the pups, but the reason why Ryder was nervous wasn't about them, it was about the girl of his dreams, that was now his girlfriend, Katie.

He couldn't think of what to get her.

The now-nineteen year old bit his lip as he stared at the ceiling.

Katie was a special gal, who Ryder believes deserves the best. She always pulled through when Ryder or the pups needed her, making her officially part of the PAW Patrol (if being his girlfriend wasn't enough), and almost every Christmas, Katie would gift him something sweet. Something that, in turn, made Ryder wish he could be a better boyfriend to her, and buy her something she'd really wanted.

It's not Katie was ungrateful, she really wasn't. She loved every present Ryder has ever given her, but this year, Ryder wants to get her something she really wanted, something she deserved to have.

He sighed.

"Shopping for your girlfriend shouldn't be this hard." He muttered, sitting up. "Especially with someone like Katie." Before Ryder could finish this thought, his puppad went off, indicating someone was in trouble. _Looks like Katie's gift will have to wait._ He thought as he answered the call.

* * *

An hour later, and Ryder and Rubble and Skye were heading back to the Lookout. They had just finish their rescue with Mr. Porter, and while Skye and Rubble were chatting happily, Ryder's mind went back to Katie. _Still haven't figured out what to get her._ He thought, biting his lip once more. Ryder's momentarily distraction hadn't gone unnoticed by Skye, and as soon as they made it back to the Lookout, safe and sound, she turned to him.

"Ryder? What's wrong? It looks like something is troubling you." She asked, concern. Ryder shook his head and smiled down at his pup.

"It's nothing. Well, actually, maybe you can help me Skye. Christmas is a few weeks away, and I have no idea what to get Katie." He said. Skye just smiled.

"I'm sure Katie will like whatever you give her, Ryder. Don't worry about it." She said, but Ryder shook his head.

"No, this year, I want to get Katie something special. Something that tells her how much I'm in love with her, and only want what's best for her. She's been a lot of help with the PAW Patrol, and well, I want something to reflect how much I adore her." He said, blushing a little as Skye giggled.

"Aww, Ryder, that's so sweet! You know what I think?" She said, wiggling an eyebrow. Ryder cocked his head to the side.

"What?"

"Make her a promise." She said, causing Ryder to blink.

"A promise?" He asked, hesitate as he stared at his pup. Skye nodded her head.

"Yep, a promise. She'll love it if you do." Skye said. Ryder had a strangest feeling that Skye knew what Katie wants this Christmas, but wasn't really going to tell him. It's fine, he thought. He'll just have to solve the problem on his own.

"Okay, thanks Skye."

"No problem, Ryder." With that, Skye walked away, no doubt going to find Rubble and start up their conversation they had when they were returning home. Ryder watched her go, mind going over what was said.

* * *

It wasn't a week later, right before Christmas, did Ryder figure it out. A promise ring. Katie wanted a promise ring.

Which, in all means, Ryder did not have a problem with. He and Katie were getting older, and as a result, they were finding themselves in more adult scenes than they had been when they were only ten years old. Ten year olds don't think about the future, adults do. As they mature, his and Katie's bond had only gotten stronger, and that's how they ended up being girlfriend and boyfriend.

But now Katie wanted something more. Something that Ryder would gladly give to her, if he didn't think they were moving a bit too fast.

His hand in marriage.

Well, technically, they weren't married yet, but that's what a promise ring signifies. Katie wanted to marry Ryder, be his wife, and for the most part, Ryder would love to be her husband, but a part of him was concerned.

Weren't they moving too fast? What if things don't work out? What if Katie changes her mind about Ryder, moving on to the next boy in town? They haven't really gotten a chance to explore other options, being the only two kids around the same age. What if someone comes along and-

"Ryder sir, forgive me, but being in doubt is seriously not you." A voice said. Ryder blinked and looked back to see Chase standing near the door, a single eyebrow raised in question. "Is something a matter?"

"Er, I, um..." Ryder was at loss for words. "Yes. It's about Katie's gift."

"Ah," Chase nodded his head in understanding. "Skye told us about you not knowing what give to her. Do you know what?"

"A promise ring," Ryder said. "Katie really wants a promise ring."

"But, aren't you guys already in a serious relationship?" Chase questioned, cocking his head. "From my understanding, that's what a promise ring is right? Two people being in a serious relationship?"

"Yes, but Katie wants to take it a step further. She wants to marry me." Ryder said. Chase's eyes went wide.

"Oh wow. That's a big commitment. You think you're ready for that?" He asked, walking up to Ryder and sitting down next to him.

"I don't know...maybe...it seems like we're moving too fast though."

"And what's wrong with that?" Chase asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're the only two kids around the same age. What if Katie meets someone who really likes her?"

"And she'll probably like him too, as a friend." Chase answered, causing Ryder to look at him. "Katie loves you, Ryder. It's in her eyes every time you compliment her, every time you two are out and about, and every time you talk to her."

"Yeah, but-"

"Nothing's going to change that. If Katie really thought there's someone out there for her, she wouldn't have asked for a promise ring. I don't think Katie's the cheating type either. Regardless how cute or handsome another guy could be, she's yours and she always will be. She's been faithful to you for this long. Doubt anything is going to change that." Chase said, before giving Ryder a look. "But, if YOU aren't ready for that, tell her that. She'll understand and she'll wait for you. Katie is very patient, and is very sweet. Even if she wanted to get married, she loves you, and if your feelings aren't the same as hers, she won't pressure you into changing your mind."

Ryder stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Yeah, that's true. Guess that's why I love Katie so much. She'll never want to do anything that would make me feel uncomfortable, and it's the same with me." He said. Chase didn't say anything, but he knew Ryder had made up his mind, and began to leave.

* * *

Katie stared at the silver ring, tinkered with pink diamonds in a heart-shape form in the center of the band. Ryder bit his lip, nervously, as a pink blush came across his face.

"A...promise ring? You...you plan on marrying me?" She whispered, looking at the ring and then back at Ryder.

"Is...that not what you wanted?" Ryder asked, frowning slightly. Tears started to fill up Katie's eyes as a huge smile came across her face.

"On the contrary, it's exactly what I had wanted." She said, the smile growing bigger as excitement filled Ryder's eyes. He slowly put the ring on her finger, watching it as it gleamed slightly before looking back at Katie.

"I was worried, you know, about us moving too fast. But then, I realize that, I don't think I'll be able to love someone else as much as I do with you. And, when I look back at the memories we had, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Katie, do you accept becoming my future wife?" Ryder muttered against her forehead, lips so close to her soft, blonde trends.

The tears fell.

"Yes, I will Ryder." She said, bring Ryder close to kiss him on the lips. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."


	2. Humdinger x Goodway

The party was in full swing.

Mayor Goodway watched with a smile on her face as everyone gathered around City Hall, chatting happily, dancing to the music, or was taking a sip of their hot chocolate as the stars above twinkled down on them. She had spotted Ryder and Katie sitting down at a table, taking to each other, while holding hands. She spotted something twinkling on Katie's finger, and couldn't help but smile at the promise ring, a gift Ryder had given her. _Those two are so cute._ She thought, glancing around.

Rubble and Skye were one of the many on the dance floor, Rubble being the gentlemen that he is, and leading their dance, with Skye laying her head down on his shoulder, a smile on her face. Everest and her mate, a Border Collie named Bruno, were also dancing, though, more of them being silly, as Bruno twirled her around, and then dipped her, making her laugh. Chase and Marshall were inches away from the party, laying down near a tree, as they watch the crowd, cuddling against each other with Chase's arm wrapped around Marshall. She could tell the two were content, as Marshall's eyes began to droop slightly, before his head dropped completely, and closed his eyes. Mayor Goodway was pretty sure Chase's arm tighten in response.

She wasn't sure where Zuma and Rocky were, but she hoped the two were okay, and don't miss the party completely.

With a sigh, Mayor Goodway turned to the table full a treats and began nibbling on a cookie.

Yes, the party was fine and everyone was having a good time, except...

Something was missing. She didn't know what it was, but it was something. Something, she believed, was very important.

 _I invited everyone, didn't I?_ She thought, before going over her. _Let's see...there's Ryder and Katie and the pups, Cap'n Turbot and his brother, Françoise, Mr. Porter and Alex, Farmer Yumi and Al, Mayor Hum-_ That's when the gears in her head stopped working. _Mayor Humdinger! He didn't come?_ Looking around, Mayor Goodway frowned when she didn't see a sign for the blond-haired, purple suit wearing mayor. _But...I was hoping..._

She shouldn't be so surprise, really. Mayor Humdinger never really comes to any of her parties, even if she had personally invited him to. _It must be so lonely to celebrate Christmas on a little Island..._ She thought, before determination took over her.

"Not anymore."

* * *

Meanwhile, the mayor of Foggy Bottom was currently located in his secret passage way, his kittens currently keeping him company, as well as a plate of fruitcake and eggnog.

Humdinger sighed.

"Another Christmas, another day to remind me just how much I'm disliked." He said, sitting on his chair. His kitten merely meowed, cocking their head to the side, before walking over to him and rubbing their face against his clothing, purring. He smiled. "At least I got you guys. So what if Goodway is throwing a party without me? I'm perfectly fine without one! Or anyone, for that matter..."

It was a lie he and his kittens knew all too well. Glancing at each other, the cats meowed once more, causing him to sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. She had invited me, and I had turned her down. It's my fault." He said, glancing at his screen that overlooked Adventure Bay. He watched as everyone was having a good time, without a care in the world, and it kind of hurt to see just how unwanted he was. One of his cats, Marshall's counterpart, leaped into his lap, purring as Humdinger scratched her mindlessly. "So happy without me. Guess I'm nothing but a villain after all."

Suddenly an alarm went off, startling him and his cats.

"Who-?" Before he could finish, his screen cut over to the intruder, which cause his eyes to go wide. "What is SHE doing here? Come to rub her little shindig in my face?"

The cats didn't answer nor did they follow him as Humdinger began to leave his cave.

"I'll show her! I'll have the best party ever, and she won't ever be invited! EVER!"

But that's another lie he and his kittens knew all too well.

* * *

Mayor Goodway stood, shivering as a cool breeze came by.

"Where is he? I know he's here somewhere."

"What are you doing here?" A voice growled, causing her to jump and turn around to see Mayor Humdinger standing there, scowling. Despite this, she smiled.

"Oh, I was just stopping by to see how you were doing." She said. Humdinger merely raised an eyebrow in suspicion, clearly not believing in her. She huffed. _I know we're rivals, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you._ She thought.

"Uh huh. What did you really came here for, Alicia?" He asked, and Goodway couldn't help but blush when he said her first name.

"I came, because I care about you, Albert." She said, smiling lightly as Humdinger's cheeks flushed pink. _Two can play this game._

"Really?" He muttered, still giving her a suspicious eye. Mayor Goodway couldn't help but roll her eyes, a playful smile on her face. _Her smile is really pretty._ He thought, blushing even more.

"Yes, really. It's Christmas after all, and nobody deserves to be alone." She said, moving close to hold his hand, looking up into his eyes. Brown met blue, and Mayor Humdinger couldn't help but swallow, nervous, as his heart started to beat even faster. "Albert, would you like to come to my party? You and the kittens?"

Humdinger stared at her, then back at their hands.

"Parties aren't really my thing." He whispered, making her frown.

"Oh."

"But...could you stay? With me? Please?" He asked, slightly pleading with her. Hearing the soft tone and looking at the uncertain blue eyes, Goodway couldn't help but smile, her hold on his hand getting tighter.

"Sure."

* * *

An hour as passed since, and the two mayors were laughing it up, sharing their rivalries over a glass of eggnog - well, for Humdinger it's eggnog. Mayor Goodway was drinking hot chocolate.

"I can't believe you actually did that! Mayor Jones is going to be upset with you!" She said, giggling. Mayor Humdinger chuckled.

"Yeah, I should go back to apologize." He said. A few seconds has passed as their laughter died down, Mayor Humdinger staring at the ceiling while Goodway was lost in her thoughts. "Hey, Alicia? I...I have a present for you."

Goodway blinked and looked at the blond man, who was blushing.

"Albert, you didn't have to get me anything."

"I do, and...I know you're going to love it. It's a special gift that I made since last Christmas." He said, before digging into his pocket and revealing an oddly shape present. Goodway blinked as she took the present and began to open it. What it was made her jaw dropped, her eyes widen in awe.

It was a small, blue, crystalized swan with a small little hold in its head, perfect to put a chain in and have her wear it as a necklace.

Mayor Goodway was speechless.

"Albert..."

"The crystal it's made from, it's real. And it's from Foggy Bottom, my own Island. I have found it years ago, and there's so much more down below in the caves. I had no idea what I was going to with it, but I thought it might make a nice gift for you." Humdinger said, blushing even worse. Goodway couldn't help but smile and lend over to plant a kiss on his cheek, the blush still increasing.

"It's the best gift I ever gotten, thank you." She whispered, before moving closer to Humdinger and placed her head on his shoulder, causing him to tense. "Merry Christmas Albert."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Alicia."


	3. Jake x OC

Jake watched with a twinkle in his eye as his girlfriend, Carla, talked to the people around her, blue eyes wide with excitement and childish wonder.

For Carla, this was her first time spending Christmas around someone she loved. When she was younger, living in Puerto Rico, her parents were always so busy, despite the holiday never really ending until January, and with her being the only child, it kind of got lonesome, til her parents brought her a dog. Since then, that was the only person Carla had spent Christmas with.

Jake hummed in the back of his throat, hand tapping to the beat of the music.

When Carla was done talking, she ran towards him, blue eyes still wide with excitement. Seeing her cheerfulness made him made and be happy too.

"Having fun?" He asked, to which she nodded her head.

"Yes, this party is amazing!" She said, her accent thick and heavy, but Jake didn't mind. In fact, her accent was one of the reasons he loved about Carla.

"I'm glad," He said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "Listen, I have something to attend to. Mind staying here for a bit?"

Carla nodded as Jake placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon."

With that, Jake began to leave the party, Carla watching him as he went.

* * *

"Are you going to tell him?" Katie asked, watching as Carla started to rub her stomach. So far, Carla hasn't shown the signs of anything abnormal, but she knew what was about to happen was going to change Jake and hers life, so she wanted to keep it a surprise.

"Yes, I will. But, right now, Jake is busy with something so when he comes back, I'll tell then." She said. Katie smiled.

"I am happy for you, Carla. I know Jake's going to be a great dad." She said, making Carla smile.

"I know too."

* * *

An hour has passed since Jake left, and Carla was starting to get worried. She decided to go talk to Ryder, in hopes he would soothe her mind.

"Don't worry, Carla. If Jake is ever in trouble, he'll call for help." He said. Carla sighed, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Yes, I know, but still...he's been gone for a while, maybe I should go check up on him?" She wondered, making Ryder smile. He didn't say anything as Carla started to walk away, mind lost as she headed in the direction she last saw Jake heading.

Ryder just smiled.

* * *

When Carla reached the cabin, she took note of how dark it was. Concerned, Carla crept towards her and Jake's cabin, apprehensive and cautious.

"Jake?" She called out, but got no answer. "Jake!"

Still, no answer.

Fear gripping her heart, Carla continued her search, until she felt arms wrapping themselves around her waist, making her jump and scream as she was turned around.

"Woah, hey, hey, it's just me!" Jake said, looking at Carla with slight amusement in his eyes. Carla breathed a sigh, before slapping him on his shoulder.

"Don't do that! I was worried about you!" She said, giving him a glare, which melted when Jake gave her a apologetic look.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. But, the surprise I have is ready, and I was just about leave when I heard you call for me." He said. Carla blushed lightly, even when Jake brushed away her curls and then grabbed her hand. "Come on."

Without protest, Carla followed him. It was a bit quiet during the walk, and while Carla was thinking of ways to tell Jake the good news, she didn't realize they had came to a full stop until she softly bumped into him, making her look up at him. Jake merely raised an eyebrow, before pointing towards the gift and she couldn't help but stare at it in awe and love.

It was an ice statue of her dog, Joe.

Tears swelled in her eyes.

"It rarely ever melts here in this part of the forest," He whispered into her ear. "That way, whenever you need to visit him again, he's right here. With you."

"Jake...thank you, I love it!" Carla whispered, giving him a hug and a kiss. The two held each other in silence for a few minutes before Carla broke out of the hug and looked at him. "Jake, I have something to tell you."

"Hmm?" He hummed, nuzzling her cheek.

"I'm pregnant." She said. Jake froze, the hand he was using to stroke her cheek stopped, and he looked at her with shock and happiness.

"You...you are?" He whispered. Carla nodded, tears falling down her face as she and Jake shared a smile.

"You're going to be a dad." She whispered back, which caused Jake to hug her almost immediately. Carla couldn't help but giggle as Jake shared his enthusiasm with the world.

"I'm going to be a dad! I'm going to have a family! Does Everest and Bruno know?" He asked and Carla smiled.

"I want that to be a surprise to them too. Merry Christmas Jake." She said, planting a kiss on his lips. Jake couldn't help but smile, kissing back, as he wrapped his arms around his girl.

* * *

A/n: Responding to Halena: I paired up Humdinger and Goodway because **I** like that pairing. It's one of **my** favorite couples in the show, and I don't really care if others support it or not. Also, regardless of their rivalry, take note how in almost every show you watch, there's always a bad guy. Always. In the case of Humdinger, I don't consider him as such,because he has a few nasty characteristic about himself that just about anyone in real life has. Shredder, the villain in TMNT, would put Humdinger down in shame because he's a TRUE villain, not Humdinger. And really, rivalries don't mean a thing to me. I have plenty of rivals in my life that I still care about to this day and age.


	4. OC x Everest

A/n: Responding to Halena: You know, I REALLY don't like your attitude right now. Yes, I am pairing up the CHOSEN CHARACTERS for this story and they are ALL going to get their turn in the spotlight. I said at the VERY beginning of the story, that it was going to be in the order, from Ryder and Katie, to the pups. Everest was NEVER going to be mentioned, aside from being a side character, when the chapter is SUPPOSE to be about Jake and my OC. And, to top it all off, these are ONLY pairings I'm going to do. Not Marshall and Everest, not Chase and Skye, but the PAIRINGS I HAD CHOOSEN TO BE IN THIS FIC IN THE FIRST PLACE!

Seriously. Stop with the condescending tone, it's annoying me.

And before you can say anything else, not all of these chapters are going to be tied together. They're Christmas based more than anything.

* * *

The sun was starting rise, and with it, was a certain blue-fur Husky, who had been napping near the fireplace of Jake's cabin, right next to her mate of a year and a half, Bruno. Thinking about the Border Collie, Everest couldn't help but smile.

How the two had met was a strange fate indeed. Bruno was actually a movie star, use to living on the set and in Hollywood. He and his team had, about three years ago, decided to film in Adventure Bay, and when the two had met, it was love at first sight. At least, it had been for Everest. Despite his character on scene, Bruno was a really sweet, funny guy and what had started out as a silly fangirl crush on a celebrity, became something much more when Bruno had decided to come back to Adventure Bay, and stay there, living with Everest and Jake, before Carla came into the picture.

Thinking about those moments, Everest couldn't help but laugh silently, not wanting to disturb her mate.

The first few weeks had been the most awkward thing Everest has ever been in. With the constant slip ups about having more than friendly feelings towards him, the accidental brushes, and of course, when mating season began, Bruno had found it hard to resist her, nor could Everest resist him. Finally, Bruno had made his move and the two had been together since.

Opening her eyes, she glanced at the cream-colored dog beside her and with a lick on his cheek, began stretching her legs and walked out the doggy door for her morning ritual.

* * *

"What do you get a movie star that probably has everything he ever needs?" Everest muttered, walking down the streets of Adventure Bay. She had hours to go before Mayor Goodway's party, and she really wanted to get something for her mate before then. The problem is, it's hard to gift someone who's practically born and raised as a star. Sure they might be grateful, but what if the gift you buy for them is something they already have? Or worst, a useless gift?

Everest flinched at that.

"Oh, hey Everest! Merry Christmas!" A voice shouted, stopping Everest in her tracks. She turned around to see Marshall standing there, before he began to run towards her. She smiled.

"Careful not to slip on the ice, Marshall." She said, making the Dalmatian chuckle.

"Yeah. So, early Christmas shopping? Is it for Bruno?" He asked. Everest bit her lip and nodded, looking down at the ground. Seeing this, Marshall frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It's just...I don't know what to get. Bruno is a movie star and I'm sure he's use to getting spectacular gifts that I probably could never afford. What if he doesn't like it?" She asked, whimpering a little at the thought of her gift being rejected. Marshall shook his head.

"Everest, Bruno is above that. He's a movie star, sure, but he loves you and will love anything you give to him."

"That's what they all say."

"And they say that because it's true. You hear it all time, but I think I need to remind you. Christmas isn't about what you give or get, it's about quality time and sharing love with the ones who love you back. You have to remember, no matter who they are, friend or family, they are still in your life for a reason and that's because they love you endlessly. If they didn't, they wouldn't be there, now, would they?" Marshall said. Everest paused as she took in what he was saying.

"You're right. I know Bruno and I know no matter what, he'll love what I have to give to him anyway."

"He should, otherwise, he's a terrible mate and you shouldn't be with him." Marshall said, making Everest giggle.

"So, what are you doing up so early? Christmas shopping for Chase too?" She asked and Marshall nodded.

"Yep. Damn police dog is hard to shop for, but this Christmas, I have a pretty good idea what he wants. Anyway, I have to get going before the shop closes. See ya Everest!" Marshall said before running off. Everest watched him go with a smile on her face before something had occurred to her.

Majority of the shops in Adventure Bay are closed - Christmas, duh! Another reason why it's so hard to gift for her mate - and as far as she knew, the direction Marshall had went in had the majority.

Where, exactly, was that pup going?

* * *

Everest was back home, hiding away in her snowplow as she began to fix Bruno's gift. It was a little hard to do without proper light, and Everest had to make sure neither Jake or Bruno suspecting anything, but in the end, it was worth it.

With the last finishing touches, Everest smiled, blushing.

"I hope he likes it."

* * *

The party was set in motion about time Everest, Jake, Carla, and Bruno had arrived. Everest could see the pups doing their own thing - from dancing to eat - while Ryder and Katie manage to snag a seat and began talking to each other, holding hands. Everest smiled at the sight of the promise Katie told her and the pups about. The blonde had been so happy to get such a loving gift, she almost burst out in tears again.

"Hey, Everest? I'm going to hit the snacks, want anything while I'm there?" Bruno asked. She couldn't help but smile. Bruno's appetite was almost as big as hers, and yet, never gained an inch of fat anywhere on his body. Says it's because, as an actor, you HAVE to keep your shape, otherwise, be prepared to be criticized endlessly.

She could only imagine.

"Uh, no thanks, but um, I have something for you before you go." She said. Bruno blinked.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, um, here it is. Merry Christmas." She said, blushing as she held up a beautiful, red-framed picture that Jake had taken unexpectedly of them when they were first living together. The picture showed Everest and Bruno hugging each other tightly after a daring rescue that almost cost Bruno his life during an unexpected blizzard, filled hail and lightning. Bruno had been out playing and when he didn't come back after the storm had hit, the two feared for him and went off to him, nearly buried underneath the snow, semi-frozen.

He stared at it. Everest twitched.

"I know it isn't the best present you've ever gotten, but-"

"No, actually, it is."

"Huh?" Bruno smiled.

"Marshall had mentioned to me you were worried that I wasn't going to like the gift. Truth is, materialized things, I could always get them again should I choose to. But, what makes this special to me, is that, this is the memory you and I. And nothing's going to replace that. I love it Everest." Bruno said, placing a kiss on her lips. Everest smiled. "Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas to you too." Everest said, nuzzling him.

"Shall we dance?" Bruno asked, smiling as she giggled.

"We shall."


	5. Chase x Marshall

A/n: Responding to Halena: Sorry, sorry. It's probably my fault for interpreting what you were saying wrong. Anyway the reason I didn't say Bruno in the chapter's name is because that's exactly what Bruno is - an OC. Sometimes he'll appear in one story, and sometimes not. He's mainly used as Everest's mate whenever I do a Marshall x Chase fanfic and I have paired Skye up with Rubble. Now, as for the gifts exchange for the other pups, maybe. Skye and Chase are NOT together in this fic, no matter HOW canon Nick is trying to make them. If I DO do the gift exchange, it's because they are friends, not mates since I've clearly paired Chase up with Marshall. But I severely doubt it, seeing how Zuma and Rocky will be the LAST chapter of this story.

* * *

Marshall began to stir as the birds chirp through the otherwise quiet morning. For the first time since he had been a pup, the Dalmatian had especially gotten up early, even before Chase, and it was all because of what day it is today.

Christmas Day.

Thinking about it, Marshall smiled as he stretched out his legs before opening the door to his puphouse.

Christmas was always Marshall's favorite holiday. It was the day full of cheer and supposedly good luck, though, with Marshall, he was pretty sure any day could be good luck. It was also the day that he and Chase gets to spend their first Christmas together, as mates.

His heart started to flutter as his cheeks turned red.

When Chase had asked him to be his mate, Marshall had been sure he didn't mean it. The Dalmatian had been harboring some feelings towards Chase for a while, now, and thought it had been a lost cost due to Chase's obvious affections towards Skye. He had told him that too, and before Marshall could say anything else, Chase had pinned him down and proven that he had been 100% serious when taking Marshall as his mate. Since then, the two hadn't been too far away from each other, and now that Christmas was here, Marshall could truly get him something that would explain all the ways Marshall loved him so very much.

Turns out, shopping for Chase was a nightmare.

The German Shepherd hardly says anything about what he wants, and every time Marshall tried to bribe the answer out of him - and sometimes using seduction if bribing doesn't work - the Shepherd would just smile and give out the same answer he always does.

 _"It's a secret."_

Rolling his eyes, Marshall sighed.

He didn't know why Chase was being such a butt about it, but he couldn't help but love his attitude anyway. Figures the serious one of the group would be the most childish one when in love, and Marshall really couldn't stop himself from playing Chase's game.

Yeah, he's just that much in love.

* * *

"Seriously?" Marshall scowled, giving the man an evil glare. Said man just shrugged his shoulders, not intimidated at all by Marshall's glare or scowling.

"Sorry, but we're all sold out. A young women just came by and brought it." He said before moving on to the next customer he could find. Marshall watched him go before sighing.

Figures the gift he knew Chase would really love would be out of stock. And it's not like he could just buy it from any other store, since the object was really, really, really, rare and expensive and most of the time had to be brought online. Since Marshall didn't, however, he'd figured he would just go to town and search for the incredibly rare object in stores and hope he could get before someone else does.

No such luck.

With another sigh, Marshall was out the door.

* * *

He had been walking, lost in thought, when he spotted Everest. The Husky looked a bit anxious, and when Marshall called out to her, he had figured out why.

Everest, like Marshall, was shopping for her mate. Only, Everest seemed she's more concern about her gift than Marshall was with his own, and he had told her that it didn't matter what Everest gave to him, so long as the gift came straight from the heart, and because Bruno was going to love it anyway, just like how he loves Everest.

And when he gave her that little prep talk, Marshall found an idea forming into his head before he could stop it. It was a bad idea, and it usually mean he would have to cross town - to the bad side - to get it, but the idea wouldn't leave him, and despite how much trouble he would get into should the others - namely Chase - finds out about his adventure, he couldn't help but love it.

He knew Chase would love it too, after he's done screaming at his mate because of stupidity.

"You've done crazier things Marshall. I'm sure they would understand." He said to himself as began walking across to the bad side of town.

* * *

He did not leave the town unscathed.

Once or twice he's been threaten, three times felt up on, four times male dogs trying to mate with him - despite carrying a scent of ANOTHER male a.k.a Chase - and five times ended up getting trouble with a gun-wielding manic, but it was worth it. So worth it.

Staring at his prize - beautiful, silver-colored medallion in honor of Chase's hero, he couldn't help but smile.

He had to fight tooth and nail for it, but he couldn't wait til he sees the look on Chase's face.

* * *

When the party was in full blast, Marshall had surprised his mate by pulling him over to a tree, away from the party. Chase merely raised an eyebrow in response, curious as to what his mate was up to. Smiling, Marshall planted a kiss on Chase's cheek.

"Merry first Christmas together as mates, love." He whispered into Chase's ear. The German Shepherd smiled as he pulled the Dalmatian closer, kissing him too.

"Merry first Christmas to you too. Got you something." He said, before pulling out a mint-condition comic book of Marshall's favorite superhero, Apollo. He gasped.

"First?"

"Yep." Chase said as Marshall squealed and hugged him, causing his mate to laugh.

"Got you something too." Marshall said, before pulling out his gift. He watched as Chase's eyes went wide, to the point of watering, as he slowly took the medallion of his hero - his own father.

"Where-?" At that, Marshall gulped and smiled nervously.

"The other side of town." At that, Chase's head snapped up and though Chase should be angry, he couldn't muster up the energy. Not when Marshall went out of his way and got him something so meaningful, so important to Chase. "I know you hate that town, but...it was worth it. I knew someone had it, and was going to sell it, so I thought, if anyone's gonna treat the memory of a veteran dog better, it'll be his own son. So, I put up with the harassment, just for you. Merry Christmas Chase."

"I'm gonna kick their butts," Chase sniffled, making Marshall laugh. "I'll go down there and fight them for giving you so much trouble, though, you really shouldn't been down there, at least not alone." Chase looked up at him. "Thank you."

Marshall smiled.


	6. Rubble x Skye

It was an early morning when Rubble got the call.

"It's Christmas!" He cheered, rushing out of his pup house and began to look around with excited eyes. Rubble loved Christmas, it was his second favorite holiday, next to Halloween. All the lights, the snow, the gifts, and of course, what's even more important than all of that, spending time with the ones you loved. Thinking about it, Rubble began to smile on a particular memory.

Rubble had just gotten old enough to start looking for a mate, and the mate he had been looking was a certain flying pup that he always had his eyes on, almost as equally as long as Marshall had his eyes on his best friend, Chase. Despite being the youngest in the group, and despite having competition for the pretty pup, in the end, Rubble had won. Mostly because Chase fell in love with Marshall and Zuma fell in love with Rocky, but for the Bulldog, it didn't matter. He had a mate, who loved him for who he is, and that was all Rubble could ever ask from her.

Having to grow up sharing almost everything with other, fifteen, little mouths, kind of made Rubble a softie, and yet had such a big heart. He was very protective of his friends and mate, was willing to give almost everything to the ones he cares about, and most just as loving and just as sweet as the rest of them, so Rubble really wanted to give Skye a gift that not only reflected just how well he knew her, but also how much he cares for her and loved her.

"Skye is such a pretty pup, and I was right there beside her when her heart broke because of Chase. She deserves only the best." Rubble said to himself before gasping out loud as an idea came to him. "I know!"

And with that, Rubble ran as far as his little legs could take him.

* * *

"Rubble was always so kind to me when Chase had Marshall as his mate," Skye muttered to herself as brushed her fur. "He's really sweet and loving. I'm so thankful to have him as a mate." She sighed. "But what on Earth could I get him that's going to reflect how much I truly care about him? To show him that I'm happy with him?"

Skye stopped brushing and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Rubble was always a supportive mate. I should be able to do the same." She said, giving herself a stern look before breaking into a smile, pink eyes glittering with happiness. "And I will do the same. After all, it's fair and I think Rubble's going to love it."

With that, Skye began to walk out of her pup house.

"It's time for me to do a little digging." She said. "Ruff, ruff! Wings!" That's when her jetpack activated and Skye began running before taking off. "This pup's gotta fly!"

* * *

Rubble stared at the dress with awe.

It was really beautiful - a dark pink color that shimmered in the light, with a light pink ruffled bottom. It was a ballroom dress, but had all the elegance of a ballerina and Rubble instantly knew what he wanted to buy for Skye.

"Heh. Buy for Skye. I'm a poet and didn't even know it." Rubble chuckled, grabbing the dress when something else caught his eye. It was a pretty, light pink, diamond stoned collar, that too glitters. Rubble looked torn. "I know Skye would love the dress, but I think she will also like the collar. So hard to choose."

"You don't have to - the collar's free." A voice said, making Rubble turn around to see the store clerk standing there, smiling. "Hi Rubble."

"Hi! Um, the collar's free?"

"Yep. Think of it as a discount for helping me and this town more than once." She said, winking at him. Rubble could only stare at her before a smile broke upon his face.

"Deal!"

* * *

Later, when it was time to exchange gifts, Rubble gently pulled Skye to the side to give her his gift. When she open it, she gasped in shock, eyes wide.

"Oh Rubble..."

"Merry Christmas Skye. I love you." Rubble said, giving her a kiss on her cheek. Skye could only stare at the dress and collar, eyes watering, before turning towards Rubble and kissed him as hard as she could. Rubble, caught off guard, barely kept himself from tipping over as Skye squealed out in joy.

"Thank you Rubble! This is the sweetest gift I ever gotten! And I have a surprise for you too." She said, backing away from the slightly stun pup and began smiling. "I went around to dig up some research. You remember black-beard, don't you?"

"How can I? That was the greatest treasure hunt ever!" Rubble exclaimed, snuggling up under Skye's chest, making her giggle.

"Well, turns out, the reason he looked like you, Rubble...is because you're his latest ancestry. Rubble...that pirate was your great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather." She said, watching with a pleased smile on her face as Rubble's eyes went wide.

"My grandfather? I...I never knew...so I'm actually a pirate?"

"Looks like it." Skye said, smiling as Rubble's eyes got bigger. "Merry Christmas, Pirate King."

For Rubble, this was the best Christmas ever.


	7. Rocky x Zuma

Rocky was walking down the driveway, humming a cheerful tone, as he thought about what he was going to get for his mate, Zuma. The water pup had been so excited to spend Christmas with him that Rocky ended up sleeping with him in his pup house a night before. Thinking about it, Rocky couldn't help but smile and laugh a little at the memory. The recycle pup loved everything about Zuma, he was just like him in a way, and have some similarities made it easier to connect and communicate with someone. Rocky remembered, when he first joined the PAW Patrol, he had been hesitate and had considered Ryder untrustworthy. Zuma had been like that too, only out of nervousness instead of doubt. He remembered how the Lab constantly stuck by his side, because Rocky had been in the same boat, and for some reason, Zuma was attracted to him like Marshall was to Chase. Looking back, Rocky could have laughed at how nervous and unusually clumsy he had been whenever Zuma popped up outta nowhere, and wouldn't leave him be. Since then, their friendship grew and so did their feelings.

Rocky just smiled as he was brought back to the present.

Now, they were mates and Rocky could honestly say that this was best thing to ever happen to him in life. Zuma, as it turns out, was very easy-going and for a moment, Rocky had feared Zuma would try and push the subject of him being in the water a little more harder than he did, but as it turns out, Zuma was understanding. Rocky didn't even have to say anything, Zuma guessed Rocky had had a bad experience and he would never try to make Rocky do anything he wasn't comfortable with. They took baby steps, and soon Rocky didn't even mind the water as much as he did in the past - so long as he was with Zuma, anyway. Zuma was a gentle lover, patient with him, didn't mind most of their activities involved going down to the recycle place, and whenever Rocky was in his element, Zuma didn't disturb him. Instead, he just smiled reassuringly, and let him be. When they were alone, the two would snuggle and talk quietly, until they both fell asleep usually in one or the other pup house. The first time they made love was a pleasant memory Rocky often found remembering, like right now.

Blushing slightly, Rocky shook his head.

Yes, he was very much in love with Zuma, and he wanted to get him a present that respected that. He wanted the Chocolate Lab to know that Rocky enjoyed every, waking moment with him and he couldn't have asked for a better mate if he'd tried. Wanted to show just how much Zuma means to the recycle pup.

" _You know Zuma's favorite thing in the whole world? Spending time with his mate."_ Chase had told him, chuckling lightly as Rocky blushed. _"He won't stop talking about you, Rocky. The pup's crazy in love with you."_

 _"Kind of like how Marshall is with you? Marshall won't stop talking about you either, bad and good."_ Rocky had responded, making Chase laugh.

 _"Yeah...something like that. I'm crazy for him, too."_

 _"I think we are all a little crazy for our mates."_

 _"Love's just crazy in general."_

 _"Ain't that the truth?"_

After that, Rocky had planned this day to be perfect. Zuma deserved the best, and was Rocky was going to give his mate the best Christmas ever.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Wocky? I can't find him anywhewe." Zuma asked, concern. The sun was still high in the sky when Rocky left the Lookout, but the others shook their heads.

"Not since this morning." Skye said. Zuma bit his lip, looking at the ground. Seeing this, Marshall spoke up.

"Rocky said he'll be out for a good while trying to surprise you, Zuma. I wouldn't worry much." The Dalmatian said, but that did little to ease Zuma's mind.

"Wight. Thanks Mawshall." Zuma said, turning away. The others watched him go before Marshall let out a sigh.

"I swear, Zuma's like a lost puppy without Rocky." He said. Chase nuzzled him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Kind of like someone I know?" He whispered, but Marshall knew exactly where Chase was heading, and gave him a side glare.

"Says the one who whines every time I leave for a mission." He said, causing Chase to blush as Rubble and Skye snickered underneath their breath. Hearing them, Marshall rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you two. Rubble's just as worse as Chase, and Skye you kind of become clingy whenever Rubble isn't around."

The two dogs blushed, utterly mortified.

* * *

The sun was starting to set and Mayor Goodway's Christmas party was about to begin, and there was still no sign of Rocky anywhere. Zuma was starting to get worried when his pup tag lit up.

 _"Zuma?"_ It was Rocky.

"Wocky? Whewe awe you, dude? We were just about to leave to the Chwistmas pawty." Zuma said, his concern overpowered his anger. Then again, Zuma wasn't exactly the easiest person to get angry.

 _"Zuma, don't go."_ Rock spoke through, making Zuma confused.

"Go? Wocky what's wrong?" He asked, trying not to panic as a series of events went through his head.

 _"Nothing's wrong, Zuma. Just...don't go to the party. Meet me down at the beach, please. I have a surprise for you."_ Rocky said, but before he could question it, Rocky stopped the call. Zuma looked at the others, who had a smile on their face.

"Go." Ryder said and Zuma didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

When Zuma reached the beach, his mouth dropped open in awe at the all the lights, the dinner down on the blanket, and of course, when he saw Rocky.

Gone with the hat and his usual green suit, Rocky was wearing a black tux, fur combed, and if his nose was deceiving him, he could have sworn Rocky smelled like shampoo, meaning the mix-breed had taken a bath prior, and judging by the smell, he had a bath at Katie's shop.

Zuma was in awe.

"I wanted to make our Christmas together special." Rocky said, shifting nervously on his paws. "So I decided we can have a dinner down at the beach. I also have a gift to give to you, from the bottom of my heart, as well as the ocean's." Zuma had been confused until he saw Rocky holding up a pretty, sparkly, orange shell as well as a green one. "Went down into the ocean to get this. I actually met our mer-pup friends too, surprisingly, and they found a whole collection of different colored shells. If you like, I can show you where it is."

Zuma smiled as he walked up to Rocky and kissed him. Breaking apart, Zuma whispered...

"Maybe some othew time. Wight now, I'd wather spend time hewe with you, on the beach." He said, making Rocky smile. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."


	8. Epilogue

_Back at the Party..._

Everyone was having a wonderful time, talking among themselves, drinking hot coco, sharing gifts, and of course, dancing to the music. Speaking of music, the music, _Jingle Bell Rock,_ was cut off, surprising most of the guest, but before they could complain, a voice stopped them.

"Hey, is everyone having a good time?" The stranger asked, smiling when the crowd shouted 'yes' at the same time. "That's good, because I have treat for all you Christmas lovers out there. Here's a loving song, in the spirit of Christmas..." That's when the stranger started to sing.

 _Merry Christmas, and Happy Holiday  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, and Happy Holiday_

Meanwhile, Katie started to smile, snuggling underneath Ryder.

"I loved this song since I was five years old. It's probably the best Christmas song ever." She said, blue eyes glittering. Ryder looked down at her, an easy smile on his face, and he gave her a squeeze.

 _We've been waiting all year for this night  
And the snow is glistening on the trees outside  
And all the stockings hung by the fire side  
Waiting for Santa to arrive, all the love will show_

Rubble stared into Skye's eyes.

"I love you." He whispered, making the Cockapoo smile, her eyes watering in response.

 _Cause everybody knows it's Christmas time  
And all the kids will see the gifts under the tree  
It's best time of the year for the family_

Marshall hummed a little, slowly opening his eyes. Feeling his mate stirring, Chase quickly looked down at the Dalmatian.

"You cold?" He asked. Marshall shook his head, yet shifted his weight to get more comfortable under Chase.

"I love this song. It sounds nice." Marshall mumbled sleepily. Chase didn't say anything, but placed a kiss on his forehead and shifted closer Marshall, sharing his warmth in case he was cold.

 _It's a wonderful feeling  
Feel the love in the room from the floor to the ceiling  
It's that time of year, Christmas time is here  
And with the blessings from above  
God sends you his love, everything's okay  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays_

Meanwhile, back with Humdinger and Goodway, the two were still snuggled up against each other, talking softly as Humdinger's kittens surrounded them, taking a nap next to the two.

"I meant to ask you why didn't you bring Chickaletta. You never let her out of your sight." Humdinger muttered into the Mayor's ear. Goodway sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"I decided to send her back with her family for the time being. It's Christmas after all, and this time of year, you should be spending it with loved ones." She said, before looking at Humdinger. "That includes you, Albert."

Humdinger blushed.

 _Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Bells are ringing, it's time to scream and shout  
And everybody's playing cause school's out  
Celebrating this special time we share  
Happiness cause love is in the air  
_

As Carla and Jake walked back to the party, hand in hand, Carla happen to look up and gasp.

"Jake...there's a comet shooting across the sky!" She said, pointing towards the sky. Jake looked up just in time to see the shoot star going across sky.

"Awesome! You know, they say when you see a shooting star, you're suppose to make a wish on it and it'll come true." He said, looking at his girlfriend. Carla just smiled at him, tightening her hold on his hand.

"It already did."

 _And all the love we show  
Cause everybody knows it's Christmas time  
And all the kids will see the gifts under the tree  
_ _It's the best time of year for the family_

Everest began to hum the song, tapping her back foot. Bruno raised an eyebrow, a smile on his face.

"You're enjoying this song." He stated, causing his mate to look at him. Everest smiled.

"Yes, I am. It's a nice Christmas song." She said, moving closer to Bruno.

"It rings truth." He said, wrapping an arm around the Husky. Everest gave into his touch and snuggled even closer, smiling as she continued to hum along with the song.

 _It's a wonderful feeling  
Feel the love in the room from the floor to the ceiling  
It's that time of year, Christmas time is here  
And with the blessings from above  
God sends you his love, everything's okay  
Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays_

Rocky nuzzled underneath Zuma, looking up at the moon that was shining brightly in the sky, along with the stars.

"Thanks fow the dinnew, Wocky. It was gweat." Zuma said, nuzzling the top of his mate's forehead. Rocky hummed, planting a kiss on Zuma's cheek.

"You're welcome, love." He said back, making Zuma smile.

 _Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays  
_

As the loving couples continued to snuggle up against each other, a sudden white flake began to fall and landed directly on Chase's nose, surprising him. Marshall chuckled.

"First snowflake of the winter." He said, smiling as Chase laughed. Soon more began to fall from the sky, causing everyone to look up and cheer. Rubble grinned and looked back at his mate, who was smiling too. Rocky and Zuma were trying to catch some, laughing at each other, Jake was watching Carla with a smile on his face as the women held out a hand for the flakes to land on, Everest and Bruno were sitting underneath a chair, smiling, watching the snow fall. Ryder and Katie were still dancing, Katie having her head on Ryder's shoulder, and Mayor Goodway and Humdinger were content just watching the snow fall from the sky in the inside of Humdinger's lair.

 _Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays  
No matter what your holiday, it's a time to celebrate  
And put your worries aside, and open up your mind  
See the world by your side, it's Christmas time_

"See? THIS is what Christmas is about. For all the love you share, for all unselfish wishes, for just caring about one and another...this is why I love Christmas. It truly is a magical holiday." Mr. Porter said, and the others, including Ryder, couldn't agree more.

 _Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays  
It's a wonderful feeling  
Feel the love in the room from the floor to the ceiling  
It's that time of year, Christmas time is here  
_

"There are three ingredients to make up for Christmas, and that is; faith, hope, and belief. Have those three, and anything's possible. Of course, having love as a secret ingredient helps a lot too." Ryder couldn't help but smile, as he look down at the blonde in his arms. Chase gave Marshall a lick on his cheek, but by then, the Dalmatian was already snoozing. Everest sighed, closing her eyes, as she lay down with Bruno. Rubble and Skye stopped dancing and decided to take a nap on the other side of the tree where Marshall and Chase were. After dinner, Rocky and Zuma decided to walk around town, enjoying the snow as well as looking around. Mayor Goodway had fallen asleep and Humdinger had made sure she was as comfortable when she did. Jake and Carla had made it back to the party and began to sit down to eat, chatting still.

 _And with the blessings from above  
God sends you his love, everything's okay  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays  
_

 **End.**


End file.
